pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:DREAMINGCODE13/5 Minute OC Meme
Esto solo es para conocer mas mis OC (XD quiero mejorarlos, si quieren pueden hacerlo tambien). Preguntas de Raqonteur. Las preguntas estan en ingles xDD Cecil= 01 What is the worst nickname that anyone has ever called you? R= Cici-chan. UGH 02 Have you got a favourite flower? R= Azalea. 03 Do you add a sauce, ketchup or other artificial flavourings to your food? R: Ketchup. It's the best! 04 Describe yourself using only words that begin with the letter 'T'. R=Talented, Tactless and Troubled 05 What is your lover's pet name for you? R= Love No Good. (Me:But I'll actually be Cici-chan xDDD) 06 What is your least favourite colour? R=Pink 07 Who did you vote for in the last election, and did they win? R=I don't vote 08 What is/was your grandfather's name? R=I don't have 09 What is the best present you ever received? R= a planner 10 What is 17 1/2% of 97 + 42 x (6 / 2) – 137 ? R=*Starts making the calculation* 11 What would be the best possible way you could die? R= Sleeping after ending everything I have to do. 12 Given the choice of absolutely anything, what would be your dream job? R= I don't have a dream job, I'm already working. 13 What position do you sleep in at night? R= On the right side 14 What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you? R= meeting Yui and Asahi. 15 Who is your favourite fictional character? R= I don't have time for that 16 What food do you hate most in the world? Cecil: Chocolate Ice Cream 17 When was the last time you were ill? Cecil: Never been 18 If you were transformed into a wild creature, what would it be? Cecil: a black panther 19 What was your favourite toy as a child, and whatever happened to it? Cecil: I don't have Lily: she's liying, I gave her a zebra plushie and she still sleeps with it. 20 What's the most amazing thing you've ever seen? Cecil: Hibiki, Falulu and Shuuka's debut |-|Lily= 01 What is the worst nickname that anyone has ever called you? R= Lily One-sama 02 Have you got a favourite flower? R= water lilies 03 Do you add a sauce, ketchup or other artificial flavourings to your food? R: Sauce, of course 04 Describe yourself using only words that begin with the letter 'T'. R= teasing,thoughtful and truthful 05 What is your lover's pet name for you? R= Don't know 06 What is your least favourite colour? R= Yellow 07 Who did you vote for in the last election, and did they win? R=I didn't vote 08 What is/was your grandfather's name? R=I don't have 09 What is the best present you ever received? R= unlimited ice cream 10 What is 17 1/2% of 97 + 42 x (6 / 2) – 137 ? R=*watches the sky hoping for a miracle* 11 What would be the best possible way you could die? R= I don't want to die 12 Given the choice of absolutely anything, what would be your dream job? R= I'm already in my dream job. I'm an Idol 13 What position do you sleep in at night? R= Face down 14 What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you? R= .... there's pleny, I can't decide 15 Who is your favourite fictional character? R= HONOKA KOUSAKA! 16 What food do you hate most in the world? Lily: Chocolate and Mint Ice Cream. 17 When was the last time you were ill? Lily: a couple of weeks ago 18 If you were transformed into a wild creature, what would it be? Lily: a bird 19 What was your favourite toy as a child, and whatever happened to it? Lily: A Tony tsum tsum... I still sleep with it 20 What's the most amazing thing you've ever seen? Cecil: Adalia,Candy,Akane and Neox's debut. Categoría:Entradas